hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Quarantine 2: Terminal (2011)
Quarantine 2: Terminal is a 2011 American science fiction horror film and a sequel to the 2008 film, Quarantine. It was written and directed by John Pogue and produced by Marc Brienstock. The film stars Mercedes Masohn, Josh Cooke and Mattie Liptak and revolves around a mutated rabies infection outbreak in a quarantined airport. On a flight from Los Angeles to Nashville, one of the passengers, Ralph Bundt (George Back) becomes violent and attacks a stewardess, Jenny (Mercedes Masohn). Ralph had been bitten by a hamster which is really a lab rat, brought onto the plane by Henry (Josh Cooke) for his school students. Ralph is restrained, but not before he bites the flight attendant Paula. Disobeying orders, Captain Forrest (John Curran) and his co-pilot Willsy (Andrew Benator) find a jetway operated by a baggage handler Ed Ramirez (Ignacio Serricchio). Sky Marshall, Preston (Lamar Stewart) leads everyone out of the plane, except for the elderly couple Bev Stevens (Lynn Cole) and her paralyzed mute husband Doc Stevens (Tom Thon), and the pilots, who try to keep the violent Ralph contained in an aircraft bathroom. However, they learn that they have been locked out of the airport. Soon, armed soldiers and what appear to be CDC scientists surround the terminal. Ed shows them a door that will lead them to tarmac level but it is locked. One of the passengers, a military medic named Shilah Washington (Noree Victoria), reveals she has a medical kit in her bag in the plane's cargo hold. Jenny, Henry, Ed, Niall, and Preston sneak back into the plane to retrieve it. They retrieve Shilah's kit and Niall's handgun and try to leave the hold. While in the plane, Jenny is attacked by an infected Captain Forrest and Niall shoots and kills him, but it seems that some of the captain's blood had gotten into Niall's eye. They also discover Ralph has escaped from the bathroom, whereabouts unknown. When they meet up with the rest of the group, they begin to realize that the infection is probably a form of rabies spread through bites. Doc is bitten by an infected rat and the group decide to lock him and Paula away to prevent further infection. George (Mattie Liptak), an unaccompanied minor, accuses Henry of being responsible for the infection by bringing rats onto the plane. Jenny talks to Henry and asks if George's accusations are true. When Henry tells Jenny that George is just confused, they reconcile, and are then attacked by the escaped Ralph. With the help of Ed and Shilah, Jenny and Henry kill Ralph by strangling him. A team of four heavily armed officers administer drugs to the group, and release the infected passengers from their confinement. Before she can receive the drugs, an elderly woman named Louise Treadwell, is bitten by her infected cat. Doc, also infected, bites one of the officials. After shooting Doc, the officers and one of the passengers attempt to evacuate but are shot and killed by personnel outside the doors. Ed drags one surviving officer back inside, and the group hides in a catering truck from the infected. When they reach the catering truck, the passengers realize Niall is infected, and he grabs and attacks his wife Susan. The group question the wounded officer, who reveals that he does not represent the CDC but rather the Department of Homeland Security's anti-biological terrorism division called Chemical Biological Domestic Terrorism (C.B.D.T.). He tells them about a quarantined building in Los Angeles that housed a bioterrorist group's lab and confirms that the drugs are experimental antidotes, which Shilah had strongly suspected. The wounded officer grabs Niall's gun from Henry and kills himself. While in the catering truck, Ed soon reveals that the building has an old drainage tunnel and he tries to give them details, but Ed is attacked by co-pilot Willsy from the roof of the truck. George pushes a button to raise the truck and Willsy is crushed to death. The survivors try to access an old drainage tunnel through which they can escape the airport. Nicca is attacked, and Jenny, George, Shilah and Ed run away. Henry is nowhere to be found and they keep running. Jenny comes face to face with an infected Paula and she kills Paula by pushing her over the edge of the high walkway. They reach the engineer's office and start looking for the blueprints of the tunnel. The group is confronted by more infected and Henry reappears and kills them to save the group. George snoops in Henry's briefcase, discovering alarming documents relating to viruses, along with a vial and syringe. The others realize Henry has been bitten in the latest attack, and George confronts him with the evidence he found in Henry's briefcase. Henry admits to having been part of the terrorist cell at the apartment building, who have planned a worldwide plague. Ed attempts to grab Henry's gun and Henry shoots and kills him. While administering himself with the antidote, Henry elaborates that he is part of a bioterrorist group that believes the human population needs to be culled in a plague. Henry kidnaps George and plans to use him as a human shield, in case of attack. Jenny tries to stop Henry, but Henry hits her in the head with his gun. Shilah and Jenny get separated and Jenny encounters the infected Preston, but she manages to kill him. Shilah finds Jenny again, but has been bitten. As Jenny escapes, Shilah allows herself to be attacked by the infected to give Jenny a better chance of survival. Jenny finds George near the drainage tunnel. George tells Jenny that Henry's antidote has failed and that Henry is now infected and mutating into a rat-like humanoid. When Jenny climbs down to George, Henry attacks her. The night vision goggles fall on the ground in front of George. George puts them on, sees the gun, and shoots Henry, thus saving Jenny. Jenny and George (now the last survivors) escape along a baggage tunnel as the terminal begins to burn down. When they are in the tunnel, George looks at Jenny and sees she has been bitten. She begs George to leave her behind. George refuses to go without her, and Jenny reluctantly agrees to follow. At the end of the tunnel, George squeezes through the bars to escape. George waits for Jenny and calls out to her. A savage and infected Jenny attacks George and grabs on to his hoodie, but George escapes by taking it off and leaving it behind. George reluctantly leaves the now infected Jenny trapped with the rest of the infected. Through the night vision goggles, an infected cat is seen walking past and, in the distance, to the Luxor Las Vegas.